


День картонных сердечек

by Seraphim_Braginsky



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Office, Awkward Romance, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Oblivious Ivan, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 23:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18108518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphim_Braginsky/pseuds/Seraphim_Braginsky
Summary: - Это праздник для идиотов! Ты знаешь, что в Германии 14 февраля День душевнобольных? - Ну тогда это точно про нас. [AU в котором Ивану не так уж важен День всех влюбленных, но Гилберт ему не верит]





	День картонных сердечек

Этот день был обычным. Таким же, как и все остальные триста сколько-то там рабочих дней в этом гребаном году. Гилберт выпутался из одеяла, по привычке чмокнул недовольно сопящего Ивана в русую макушку, поплелся чистить зубы и закончил все это зарядкой и душем. К моменту когда он вывалился из душевой уже посвежевший и чуть менее ненавидящий весь мир, Иван только пытался продрать глаза. В принципе, у него в этом не было особой надобности, прекрасная жизнь фрилансера располагала к долгому и беззаботному сну.

Но Брагинский тем не менее с трудом вставал каждый раз в восемь утра, чтобы позавтракать вместе со своим парнем. Гилберт, конечно, делал рожу кирпичом, но в душе ему это очень льстило.

В общем, день был самым что ни на есть обычным, разве что, по мнению Гилберта, Иван казался сегодня чуть-чуть раздражительнее, чем всегда. Ранние подъемы вообще не поднимали ему настроения, но сегодня, казалось, было что-то еще.

Гилберт нахмурился. Он где-то налажал? Годовщина? Да нет, она летом будет. День рождения? Они оба Козероги, разница невелика, и уже стало традицией праздновать днюху в один день и собирать всех друзей сразу.

Гилберт, пожав плечами, потянулся к телефону, чтобы по привычке пролистать ленты соцсетей, читая новости (на самом деле больше залипая на фотографиях старых и новых знакомых в инстаграме), но стоило ему пару раз кликнуть по сенсорному экрану, как в глаза буквально ударила волна розовых сердечек, карикатурно изображенных диатезных младенцев с луками и жирных белых голубей.

Гилберт с минуту тупо пялился в экран.

Потом осторожно положил телефон на стол, как нечто взрывоопасное. И глубоко вздохнул.

_Блять._

День Святого Валентина.

Гребаный день тупых, ничего не значащих поздравлений с мнимыми чувствами, день, когда все вокруг сходят с ума, слащавые парочки лобызаются еще отвратительней, а цветы стоят дороже, чем нефть.

Лучше б он не вспоминал, честно.

Потому что теперь Гилберт судорожно соображал, как бы ему поделикатнее и с минимальными потерями выйти из этой ситуации. Как ни крути, оставалось сделать хорошую мину при плохой игре, потому что выскакивать в окно (благо этаж был второй) и бежать до ближайшей цветочной лавки, чтобы отдать ползарплаты, пока Ваня плескается в душе, было как-то несолидно.

Не то чтобы Гилберт считал нужным праздновать этот кретинский день. На его родине это вообще День душевнобольных. Иван бы наверняка саркастично пошутил, что это точно про них.

Но на самом деле Гилберт знал, что Иван любил романтику.

А наличие рядом бывшего в лице Франциска, который всем своим видом показывал, как реальный мужик может быть похож на героя тупой романтической комедии или сёдзе манги, как-то не добавляло Гилберту очков в качестве бойфренда.

В общем, оплошать было никак нельзя.

Как там говорилось в мультике про не особо умного мальчика, где еще надо было правильно запятую поставить? Казнить нельзя помиловать.

 _Дарить цветы нельзя забить._ Вот и поставь запятую, дядя Гилберт.

Иван вышел из душа, свежий и благоухающий персиковым гелем, с чуть влажными волосами и подозрительным взглядом.

— Гил, ты чего?

Блин, надо было хоть завтрак приготовить, с досадой подумал немец. Уж на вафли и кофе его бы хватило, но время было безвозвратно проебано, так что Гилберту оставалось лишь натянуть свой привычный оскал и чмокнуть Брагинского в выбритую щеку.

— Я хотел приготовить завтрак…

— Ты? Завтрак? — недоверчиво прищурился Иван, который знал, что Байлшмидт с готовкой был не то что на вы, а по имени-отчеству, а говоря о кухонной утвари, букву «у» неизменно пропускал.

— …но подумал, почему бы нам, Liebe, не позавтракать в кафе? Что скажешь? — ловко проигнорировав скептицизм Ивана, вывернулся Гилберт.

В итоге они оказались в какой-то забегаловке, куда набилась куча народа: от престарелых супружеских пар до экзальтированно хихикавших школьниц, которые почему-то особенно рьяно уделяли им внимание, то и дело прикрываясь свежими томиками манги.

Яойщицы что ли, наметанным глазом определил Гилберт, припоминая школьные увлечения Лизхен, и, ухмыльнувшись, наклонился к задумчивому Брагинскому и уткнулся носом в светлые волосы за ушком. Ответом был радостный визг с задних рядов. Спасибо, дамы, все ради вашей счастливой юности.

Официантка принесла заказ как раз в тот момент, когда Ваня отошел помыть руки. Вафли в форме _сердечек_ были посыпаны какими-то мелкими разноцветными кусочками глазури, больше напоминавшими наполнитель из хлопушек, в виде _маленьких сердец_. На кофе корицей тоже было выведено крупное слегка поплывшее _сердечко_. От такого количества анатомических деталей зарябило в глазах. Хорошо, что я не кардиолог, подумал Гилберт, с досадой стряхивая вилкой это убожество.

Вообще, по мнению немца, все это выглядело до ужаса нелепо, и он почти передумал следовать своему плану, но радостный писк пергидрольной блондинки с соседнего столика «о боже, Крис, это так мило! Ты лучший парень на свете!» заставил его замереть.

Что за херня? Это _он_ лучший парень на свете. И он сейчас это докажет.

Когда Иван вернулся из уборной, на столе уже красовались зажженные свечи. Слава богу, они больше напоминали что-то фрейдистское, чем качающую кровь мышцу, и Байлшмидта это полностью устраивало.

— Это еще что?

— Свечи, — невозмутимо ответил немец, сверкая белозубой улыбкой, которая несколько увяла, когда Иван хмыкнул с тем самым своим выражением лица «мой-парень-идиот».

— Гилберт, сейчас утро.

— Я знаю, — процедил Гилберт, думая, что идея все же было дерьмо. Свечи, пф. Чтоб он еще раз слушал Франциска и его россказни о том, как у них с Артуром отлично прошло свидание. Напиздел небось. Керкленд ему эти свечи с большой долей вероятности в задницу бы запихал.

Хорошо, что Ваня не Артур.

А потом Гилберту пришлось бежать на работу, вернее, сначала домой, а потом на работу, потому что он умудрился подпалить себе рукав рубашки этими дурацкими свечами. Сам Гилберт работал в убойном отделе и надеялся, что уж там-то никому в голову не придет разбрасывать блестки или, упаси Боже, сердечки из картона вблизи жмуриков.

Он еще никогда в жизни так не ошибался.

В офисе творилась какая-то вакханалия.

Лиза что-то яростно строчила в телефоне, Людвиг странно мялся с веником из роз под дверью бухгалтерии, где работал Феличиано, Ловино же в цветастых выражениях на дикой смеси испанского и итальянского объяснял, куда он засунет одной наглой роже его приглашение в кино. Что ответила рожа, Байлшмидт, к сожалению, не слышал.

Гилберт чуть ли не по-пластунски пробрался к своему кабинету, как будто офис был зоной боевых действий. Впрочем, уже у двери его таки настигла кара в виде разрывного снаряда из скрепленных валентинок, метко брошенная Феликсом в совершенно блядском костюме купидона с облезлыми крылышками.

— Я тебя арестую за хождение в непотребном виде! — крикнул Байлшмидт и быстро нырнул в кабинет. Как раз вовремя, так как Феликс уже отправил в ответ горсть конфетти.

— Пиздец, — выдохнул Гилберт, решив, что до окончания рабочего дня носа не кажет за дверь. Пусть с этим дурдомом разбираются сами.

Впрочем, мысли его все равно были отравлены всеобщим безумием.

Он даже зачем-то начал строчить Ване смску «люблю тебя, котик», но вовремя одумался, представив, как тот сдаст его в Кащенко.

К окончанию рабочего дня офис напоминал картину Босха. Или Брейгеля Младшего. Куча неопознанных тел, какая-то поебота вокруг и общее настроение тотального пиздеца.

Сам _тотальный пиздец_ местного разлива с уже одним крылом — второе, видимо, было утеряно в боях — безмятежно сопел на широкой людвиговой груди, рядом пристроился Ловино. Картина была столь идиллически-абсурдной, что Гил, нервно хихикнув, сделал фото и выложил в инстаграм. С аккаунта Людвига (ибо нехрен ставить на пароль «моя итальянская булочка», фу, Людвиг, серьезно, разве этому я тебя учил в наше суровое детство?).

Дома его ждал Ваня в растянутом сиреневом свитере с кружкой какао в руках. Он, кажется, никак не собирался прихорашиваться, кидаться валентинками или петь серенады и вообще всем своим видом будто телеграфировал «мне все равно, что сегодня День Влюбленных! Я суровый русский мужик в тапочках с чебурашками».

Обиделся все же, подумал Гилберт, но тут же довольно усмехнулся и, встав прямо перед Брагинским, жестом фокусника вытащил из-за спины букет сочно-алых роз.

Иван посмотрел на него, потом на букет. И еще раз.

— Кто-то умер?

«Да, блин, моя брутальность скончалась в конвульсиях. А с ней и треть зарплаты».

— С чего ты взял, солнышко?

— Так роз восемь.

Гилберт посмотрел на веник так, будто тот был виноват во всех его бедах. Цветов и правда было восемь. Четное количество. Бля.

— Это на каждый год наших отношений, лапонька.

— Мы встречаемся пять лет, — хмыкнул Иван, — или я чего-то не знаю? Оставшиеся три года ты за мной сталкерил, собирая мои фотки и пряча под кроватью?

У Гилберта под кроватью были разве что недельные носки и старые порножурналы. А фотки с Брагинским были в книжном шкафу, прямо за собранием сочинений Ленина в двадцати томах. Но, серьезно, у всех свои слабости, ладно?

Гилберт мялся с букетом еще минут десять, пока Иван не сжалился и не поставил его в старую хрустальную вазу с закосом под советский шик. А одну лишнюю розу он, отрезав стебель, с хихиканьем прикрепил Гилберту за ухо.

Вместо «Дневников памяти» или «Чего хотят женщины» они благополучно пересмотрели все части «Пилы», и Гилберт впервые подумал, что, блин, не так уж плохо вышло. С другой стороны, сдаваться Байлшмидт не любил, а потому решил предпринять последнюю попытку.

— Ну что, закажем из ближайшего ресторана фуагра, или мидий всяких, или что там принято называть природными афродизиаками? — Гил морских гадов не очень любил, но ради такого дела потерпеть можно.

Иван моргнул, глядя на него с бесятами в глазах.

— А сам что, уже никак? — хмыкнул русский, за что получил смачный шлепок по заднице, когда потянулся за пультом.

— Не нарывайся, зайка, а то большой серый волк тебя съест.

— Да поскорей бы уж, а то ходишь вокруг да около, — отозвался Иван и тут же, без паузы, забрался к Гилберту на колени. Байлшмидт от такого резкого поворота сюжета прибалдел, но руки добросовестно устроил на упругой заднице. Поцелуй вышел влажным, горячим и совершенно развязным. Да уж. Пожалуй, и правда без морских гадов обойдемся. Судя по всему, он опять отвлекся, потому что Ваня отодвинулся и встревоженно посмотрел на него.

— Гил? В чем дело? Ты сегодня сам не свой. Что не так?

— Да все так, я просто это… Хм. Ну, в общем, как бы романтику хотел сделать. Все же праздник.

— Какой праздник?

Гилберт застыл.

Погодите-ка… Подозрительно посмотрел на Ивана — уж не издевается ли, а то с этого жука станется. Но нет, Брагинский смотрел на него своим чистым и незамутненным взглядом, почти источая ауру святой невинности. Еще б задницей в стояк не упирался, и Гилберт бы точно уверовал.

— То есть как, ты не…

_Блять._

— Ты забыл.

— О чем?

— Вань, сегодня 14 февраля. День картонных сердечек. Душевнобольных в Германии, и, судя по всему, не только в ней. День Святого, мать его, Валентина.

Иван моргнул. Потом задумался о чем-то и тут же расцвел улыбкой.

— А я-то думал, что за стремные блестки были на вафлях, так это только сегодня. Хорошо, а то я люблю эту кафешку, до другой два квартала пилить.

Гилберт не знал смеяться ему или… смеяться. Вот и нахрена он, спрашивается, так убивался? Этот валенок даже не заметил. Нахер этот ваш день всех влюбленных. У них и без этого каждый день любви навалом.

— Так что, морские гады отменяются? — с надеждой спросил Брагинский.

— Ага, давай пиццу закажем. И пивасика.

Иван довольно что-то проурчал, растянувшись на диване, пока Гилберт, с глупой улыбкой до ушей, щелкал кнопками на телефоне. Хороший все же день.

…а пиццу им какой-то умник принес в форме сердечка. Хорошо хоть без блесток, и на том спасибо.


End file.
